Tell Him!
by BloodCrystal154
Summary: What if John didn't die? How would Dean explain his relationship to his dad? (Fluff to the max)


"Dean, he's going to figure it out eventually, might as well tell him yourself." Sam tried to reason with his older brother for the umpteenth time. He just couldn't seem to get through that thick skull though.

Dean was too busy pacing up and down his room to notice Sam's troubled expression. "Sammy, you don't understand! This isn't just 'Hey dad, I accidentally got some girl pregnant' like in high school. It's not that simple anymore." Dean sat down next to his little brother on the barely made bed. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and contemplated on whether or not he was actually considering going through with this.

"You're overreacting again..."

"I'm _gay._"

"And?"

"I'm screwing an _Angel of the Lord."_

_"_Icould have went my whole lifewithout that image in my headDean." He deadpanned. Sam really didn't get what the big deal was. It wasn't like he was about to reveal his plans for world domination, he was just coming out of the closet.

Dean locked his hard green eyes on Sam, glaring. "You're missing the point man. I'm supposed to be his strong, manly son, if he finds out about me... me and Cas..." He trailed off, scratching the bad of his neck.

"If he really does love you, he'll accept you like I did. If he doesn't then... He can go find another bunker to sulk around in." Sam smiled whole-heartedly.

Dean offered a lopsided grin in return. His little brother always managed to make him smile even when times got tough.

Sam stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. He stopped, turned and said "Tell me how it goes, alright?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued walking down the hall towards his room.

He spent a few minutes staring off into space, contemplating the situation, before he decided to close his door.

When he turned back to his room, he totally didn't have a heart attack.

"Cas!" Dean barked, "You can't just flap your feathery ass in here without warning!"

"My apologies, Dean." He said quietly. "I just needed to make sure you were alright."

Dean's expression changed from upset to pitiful in a second. "I'm sorry Cas, I'm just a little stressed right now."

Castiel moved closer upon hearing this. "What's the matter?" He looked up at Dean, adoration in his eyes. Cas is such a kid when it came to Dean's well being.

Dean hung his head down from the shame of it all. This shouldn't be as hard as he's making it. "You haven't told your father about our relationship, have you?"

Dean hesitated before a barely audible 'No' escaped his mouth.

"Dean," Castiel scolded. "He's going to find out eventually." Dean looked down at his angel with depressed green eyes.

Cas sighed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. Dean hesitantly put his arms around Cas' waist in return.

"Dean, we've talk about this, have we not?" The man in question reluctantly nodded. "Then I suggest you speak with your father immediately about this, alright?" Again, Dean nodded.

"Good." Castiel dipped his head back, brushing his lips against Dean's.

He let out a deep groan of disappointment. Cas always pulled away too quickly for Dean's liking.

"Go." Castiel said in a firm voice as he pulled away. "Keep talking to me like that, and I'll do more than that Angel." Dean winked.

Castiel squinted with a tilt of his head he started, "I don't under-" He stopped.

He could feel the inevitable blush creep it's way up his neck.

All you could hear was a flap of wings and Castiel was gone. Dean smirked and made his way to the door.

Before he reached for the nob, he tried to think of any good reason to not go out there. After a good minute, he couldn't think of one.

He decided it was time.

He hesitated longer than necessary before he turned the nob. Opening the door as quietly as humanly possible, he tiptoed out of his room and down the hall.

He spotted John at the counter, devouring a sandwich like it was the first thing he'd had in years.

"What is it Dean?"

The sound of his dad's rough voice made him jump so high, it would make a pogo stick jealous.

"Oh hey dad! Can I, uh, talk to you about something?" Dean stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"Well, are you going to sit down, or are you waiting for an invitation?"

Dean rushed over to sit next to his dad, all the while stumbling over his feet in his haste.

He stared at the hard polished wood of the table for a minute, before meeting his dad's curious gaze. "Okay dad, I'm going to tell you something that may or may not shock you."

"What is it, Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath before the big reveal. "Dad... I'm dating Castiel... T-The Angel."

They sat in silence for a moment. His dad sat, dumb founded. He stared at his son as if he'd somehow grown a second head.

"Dean."

"Y-Yes sir?"

"I know."

_**A/N: I hope I made you smile with this story! I enjoyed writing it so I also hope you enjoyed reading it ^-^**_


End file.
